Exam Day
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione overhears a conversation and suspects something. Draco struggles with his inner demons. Part 7 to 'Someone To Turn To'


**Part 7 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

**I do NOT own any of the characters**

* * *

"Take this tonic every morning when you feel queasy and take this tablet every day after you get some food in your stomach." Madame Pomfrey said examining Hermione. Ginny convinced her to get some prenatal pills to help the development of the baby. "You are 1 and a half months and good and healthy." she said smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and she leapt down from the hospital bed grabbing her things.

"Thank you." Hermione said taking the bag of pills and potions from her.

"May I ask who the father is. He must be really pleased." Madame Pomfrey asked with a smile. Hermione's heart just sank. The father doesn't even know that he was gonna be a father. Hermione just sighed and flashed a fake smile at her.

"Ronald Weasley." she said in brief tone and she made her way out of the hospital wing. Hermione often touched her stomach having an automatic protective maternal impulse. She showed no sign of pregnancy but her stomach was a bit hard. Her morning sickness exacerbate after time and she needed something to alleviate the nausea. She rubbed her stomach with her thumb while walking. She had no choice but to have this baby. As time passed by, she learned to appreciate her being pregnant more and more. After all, it wasn't the baby's choice to be brought into this world so she was gonna give the baby all she had. She had Ginny by her side to make her feel better so she was a bit excited for it. She heard footsteps behind her while walking back to the Head Boy/ Girl dorm. She shook it off and she walked faster. The person behind her accelerate their pace also. Hermione grabbed her wand and twirled around to meet with Malfoys ocean blue eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't someone else. Still, Malfoy was frightening enough.

"Why are you following me?!" she asked as her heart rate started to go down after a bit of a scare. He just stood there staring at her. She looked at him and he was up to something. "What?" Hermione asked wondering why he was staring at her the way he did. Hermione's hate for him calmed down a bit. Little by little the school forgot the whole fiasco conversation between her and Draco in the hallway. Hermione mostly concentrated on her studying and she often did yoga to relief stress and most of all…she concentrated on her tiny one. Draco continued to stare at her with pursed lips.

"I live where you live too." he said sarcastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned her back and continued to walk to the dorms. She clenched the bag of prenatal pills close so Malfoy wont question her. He heard his footsteps behind her and she just ignored it. Malfoy clenched his wand as he walked behind her. He had the perfect opportunity right there and then. He pointed his wand towards her back and he opened his mouth…nothing came out. He sighed and tried to get her again but he just couldn't. He grunted frustrated and Hermione just looked back at him like he was weird. They both reached the dorms and Hermione went inside without saying a word. She sighed and walked up the steps.

"Hey Granger…" Malfoy said and she turned to him on the stairs. He looked at her and saw how irritated she was. They never fought anymore. They just completely disregarded each other…day after day. Hermione felt that she didn't want to waste her time or breath on him. He opened his mouth to say something but he just choked. "Nothing." he said swayed his hand. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs. Draco grunted in frustration and punched the wall and went back into his room.

- - -

Hermione tapped her fingers on the desk. It was her last exams and she was nervous. She studied hard and she knew all the answers but she just felt nervous about being right. She had to write an essay about the significance of magic and how it can help or harm people. She wrote 4 pages of it and she was done. She needed out because she needed to take her potion. She got up and handed McGonagall her journal and left the room. She was the first one done. She made her way out of the room and she closed the door behind her. She ran to the girls bathroom and she leaned over a toilet and she threw up. Her stomach was sore and her throat hurt from the acid in her stomach from not eating a well breakfast. She was gonna eat a well lunch after this. She got up and flushed the toilet and put a piece of gum in her mouth before she made her way out. She reached for the handle of the stall but then stopped when she heard giggling of Pansy's voice walk in. She backed up into the stall and she decided to stay in there.

"So what are your plans for the summer.?" Hermione heard Millicent Bulstrodes voice. Her voice was a bit husky. Went well with her figure.

"I'm gonna help Draco in his Death Eater training." Pansy said and Hermione lifted a hand to her mouth. She had no clue he was in training. "We plan on getting married in December." she said with a dreamy sigh. Hermione didn't know why but her heart just sank. Her baby wont have a father for sure now.

"How is he doing in his assignment?" Millicent asked.

"Oh, lets simply say a little mud blood will be rid of in to no time. She'll be out of our life for good." Pansy said. Hermione looked at her from the crack of the stall and saw her brushing her short black hair. Her uniform was shorter than required and she wore hooker heels with her uniform. Hermione wondered what she was talking about. "I know its hard to kill someone for the first time but…once he gets the Dark Mark…he has a guaranteed spot next to the Dark Lords throne. Ill be there to reign right next to him too." Pansy said putting on some lip gloss. "Lets go torture some Gryffindors. Its our last day. What kind of trouble can we get in?" Pansy giggled and she made her way outside. When Hermione heard her high heels receded down the hall, she slowly walked out of the stall. She couldn't believe what she heard. Malfoy is out to murder someone and it sounded A LOT like her. Hermione's heart raced and she needed to get to Ginny and fast. When she saw that the coast was clear, she ran out of the bathroom and waited for Ginny in the courtyard. She paced the area left and right. She needed to know what was going on. She could be overreacting but there's no harm in being careful. Hermione was always ready for the worst. After 15 minutes of waiting she saw Ginny coming out laughing with Harry and Ron. Hermione gulped at the sight of Ron. Things were still problematical between them.

"Ron!" Hermione heard a VERY familiar voice. She saw a Lavender waving her arm calling out for Ron. Ron looked at Hermione and then back at Lavender who was making her way to Ron now. Hermione just glared at Ron for a second and then looked away. It was just Ginny and Harry who approached Hermione now.

"Hey, Mione! How do you think you-"

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Hermione said hastily cutting Harry off. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. She hesitated a bit before she turned to Harry.

"Umm…hon.…Ill be back." Ginny said and Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on the cheek and joined with Seamus and Dean in a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny turned to Hermione and sat her down. "What's going on? Are you ok?" she asked in fretful tone.

"I was in the bathroom because I was feeling sick and Parkinson had walked in. I didn't walk out because she started talking about something and I wanted to listen." Hermione started. Ginny gave Hermione her full concentration. "I heard her say something about Malfoy and how he is in Death Eater training." Hermione said and Ginny gasped.

"Death Eater training?" Ginny asked flabbergasted. She knew he was evil but not _that evil._

"That's not all." Hermione said looking down. "She mentioned something about him…and some task that the Dark Lord gave him…and how he…" she said choking on her words.

"What is it?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione. Hermione sighed and looked up at Ginny.

"I'm not sure or …whatever…I could be wrong or panicking but…she said something about how a mud blood will be rid of soon and how she will be out of her life soon." Hermione said. Ginny glared at Hermione in disbelief. Ginny looked down and saw how Hermione's hands were trembling.

"How do you know it's a girl? It could be-"

"Because she said 'she'…'she' will be out of her life soon." Hermione said cutting Ginny off. Ginny leaned her elbow on her thigh and propped her head on her hand.

"It could be someone else. I mean…why _you_? You're not a threat." Ginny mentioned confused. She wasn't sure about why Hermione would be targeted but…the Dark Lord knows everything.

"I don't know…but…last night Draco was acting a bit funny than usual." Hermione mentioned.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know! Its just…sigh…this is all too weird for me and I feel like I'm gonna be sick again." Hermione said grabbing her stomach.

"Ok, ok…umm…lets get something to eat. We'll forget about this for a while and you are not leaving Harry and my side for a while until we figure out what's going on." Ginny said grasping Hermione's arm pulling her up. Something was going on and they intended to find out. One thing Hermione knew for sure though…she was gonna protect her little one from her father.


End file.
